fanshungergamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lollyprinces 4th Quarter Quell
Day 1: Bloodbath All the career tributes shot like arrows to the horn of the cornucopia. All that were there were mallets. Different sized and shapes but ony mallets and food. Each career picked a mallet and were picking off most of the tributes. Kay was clever. She pulled a mallet out of James' chest and climbed on top of the cornucopia. Just leaning forward, she threw the mallet into Beth's back. Beth immediatly fell to the ground, back first, which only made the mallet go deeper into Beth. Brad tore the mallet out of Beth and threw it, hitting Kay who was almost at the edge of the woods. Kay just fell, her last thought being "at least I killed a career". The cannon went. Ariana went scavenging for packs around the cornucopia. Taylor went through the packs to find bandages. Bradhttp://fanshungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Brad_James grabbed the bandages and awkwardly tied them in amazement. Nearby, Thom was watching. Everybody was watching Brad and Beth and only noticed Thom when he piped up "Do you want some help?" Brad grabbed Thom's arm and said aggresivly into his face "Fix the girl up or die," Thom worked hard with a pine needle he crafted from the woods and some string from the bandage. Brad started commanding orders to the careers and Thom. Beth was to stay with Brad while the others hunted for food. Ariana, Fizt, Sophie and Taylor went to hunt while Brad, Thom and Beth stayed back at th cornucopia. "We should get rid of him," Said Fizt to everybody else. "Yeah," mumbled everybody else. Nobody ever spoke about getting rid of the career pack leader before. "Fizt, can you go get my mallet? I left it at the cornucopia," Said Ariana. Fizt reluctently left to retrive her mallet. "When we get back to the cornucopia we have to kill Fizt," said Sophie. "If Fizt kills Brad and Beth, we will soon all die like most years." "When we all get back to the cornucopia I will shout GET HIM and we all throw our mallets at Fizt's head." Everybody agreed and the pack went back. Fizt was just going to leave the cornucopia when everybody went silent and looked at eachother. "GET HIM!" Screeched Sophie and 4 mallets went flying. Ariana's, Taylors and Sophies all hit Fitz Simutaniously while Fitz's mallet went flying towards Brad's head. Only one cannon was sounded. Fitz was on the floor, his head covered in gashes from the mallets and Brad sitting there with Fitz's mallet stuck in the cornucopia's metal and one in Brad's hand. Day 1 Deaths: Fitz, Ben, Christie, Van, Peach, Heather, Jack, Kay Remaining Tributes: Ariana, Sophie, Taylor, Brad, Beth, Thom, Crystal, Wendy, Hannah, Amy, Brooke, Toby, Josh, David, Terry, Gale Day 2 - The Flood Hannah, Amy and Brooke were actually laughing in the arena. They each had a mallet, some beef, medical equipment and water. They had teamed up in the training center and got mallets from the dead tributes bodies. Hannah stood up and went “Look at me, I’m goofy brad!” making noises and faces. Brooke and Amy couldn’t stop laughing. Hannah still continued. “Look, I can kill wood!” She said barely audible. She struck down onto a pile of nearby logs. “Choppy Choppy,” She said making faces and took a giant blow to the pile of logs. They then heard a smash as the logs fell to the ground and a sickly brown water came splashing to their feet. Brooke got out of the liquid to find her arm was scorching black and it was a giant burning sensation. She started screaming for the others to get out but Hannah tripped over a part of a log and her skin on her face was melting. She was screaming “BROOKE! BROOKE HELP!” but Brooke didn’t want to get back in there. Hannah fell down and wouldn’t stop twitching. Soon she stopped and finally a cannon fired. Hannah’s blood was staining the brown liquid and it started receding. The liquid all poured into a hole but there was still no Amy to be found. Suddenly as Brooke was looking around, she heard another cannon. A body soon fell on top of Brooke, trapping her. She looked at the body, looking at the mess that used to be Amy’s face. There was a mallet in her back so she knew somebody was nearby. It was Brooke’s district partner, David. “I thought they were trying to hurt you,” Exclaimed David. “I HATE YOU!” Screamed Brooke, “I HATE YOU NOW GO DIE!” She screamed again. She pushed David who fell back into the brown liquid. “NOW YOU DIE” She screamed at him. Brooke sat down, crying while listening to David’s screams of agony. Why can’t I just die? Brooke thought. She was too busy sobbing to notice the brown liquid rising. Brooke said to herself “Goodbye cruel world,” And dived in head first. The last thing she heard was the boom of David’s cannon. Day 2 Deaths: Brooke, Amy, Hannah, David Remaining Tributes: Ariana, Sophie, Taylor, Brad, Beth, Thom, Crystal, Wendy, Toby, Josh, Terry, Gale *Day 3: Wildfire "Well Terry, now what. It's just a stupid cliff," said Wendy to Terry. They had been travelling for the past 3 days trying to get to the edge of the arena. "Remember the 2'nd quell when that Haymitch won?, He got to the edge of the arena and used it as a weapon. We could do the same!" Said Gale to the other 2. "I suppose," said Wendy, sighing. Gale picked up a rock the size of his ear and threw it down. They waited for 5 minutes but no rock came back. "Lets go th..." choked Wendy as the same rock came flying through her neck. Gale and Terry sat next to her as the cannon boomed. "NO!" Gale screamed and kicked Wendy's body and it went flying down the cliff. There was a small rumble as giant boulders came flying across the arena. Boom! It wasn't a cannon, but the sound of a bouldr colliding with metal. Over at the cornucopia, Beth screamed as a boulder came flying in, crushing Ariana and Sophie. 2 Cannons boomed. Through the hole the boulders made, a tiny rock the size of a fingernail came crashing into Beth's wound, brining all sorts of noises from her. After about an hour, her cannon boomed. Day 3 Deaths: Wendy, Ariana, Sophie, Beth Remaining Tributes: Taylor, Brad, Thom, Crystal, Toby, Josh, Terry, Gale, Day 4: Escape Attempt Crystal, Toby and Josh were all thinking the same thing they had been discussing. If one of them had died, the other 2 could climb up onto the hovercraft, escaping. "I have to pee," said Crystal, taking a mallet with her. After about 10 minutes, she came crashing back with her mallet striking Toby on the head. Boom! "Now we wait," said Crystal to Josh. A hovercraft soon came like they excpected. As the metal claw came down to pick up Toby, Crystal and Josh held onto its claws. The claw started to rise then as they reached the top, a pair of hands picked up Toby and the other 2 were left hanging onto the claw. They were over 100ft high. Crystal went to reach up when the claw started shaking about, dropping Crystal and Josh. Crystal fell onto a metal pole, making a gasping sound as she died. Josh just fell onto ground where he died instantly. 2 Cannons boomed. Day 4 Deaths: Crystal, Josh, Toby Remaining Tributes: Taylor, Brad, Thom, Terry, Gale Day 5: Simple really, 2 Tributes woke, one stayed dead. Thom was dead as Brad had smashed his head in the night before. It was just Taylor and Brad. They stood there standing for a while until Brad finally got his mallets an crushed Taylors head inbetween them. Terry and Gale stood there thinking they could take out Brad, and got together. They found Brad in the cornucopia just sitting there. When they came close, Brad took Gale by the neck and swung him into Terry. He then picked up Terry and put his head through the silver point of the cornucopia. 2 Tributes left. Brad picked up his mallet and swang it, hitting Gale in the stomach but not killing him. Gale threw his mallet at Brad's head but Brad ducked down just in time as the mallet bounced back off of the cornucopia and into Gale's face, killing him. Brad just stood there. He had won the Hunger Games. Victory Tour District 12: "You killed my sister you evil!" said a little girl from the crowd, Kay's sister. They looked so similar, the same brown eyes and blonde wavy hair. 2 Peacekeepers came and took the little girl. As Brad entered the Justice Building, he heard a gun shot and a small girl scream. District 11: Everybody just stared at Brad, only thinking "He's the one who snapped Thom's neck," *Finally* District 1 There were booms of trumpets and family by family came swarming over Brad, the winner of a Quarter Quell. A giant dinner was held in his honour, the only family not present was Beth's. There was soup, bread, fruit, vegetables and Brad's favourite, lemon cake. Everybody enjoyed the dinner especially when Brad's little sister Dee who was 4 came up to Brad and said "I wuv woo,"